


Retribution

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out tire slashing is a great first date. — chansaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Slashing some boy she doesn’t know’s tires isn’t something Veronica Sawyer would normally be up to at 2 am. If Martha’s lip hadn’t trembled and her eyes hadn’t been on the brink of tears, Veronica is sure she wouldn’t be here at all. Crime hasn’t ever really been her M.O. Sure, she likes Law and Order but Jesus, she doesn’t want to get arrested.

“Martha, you are lucky I love you,” she groans before taking out her ex-boyfriend’s sharpest pocket knife. It’s not much in terms of tire slashing but it was hard enough to get him to lend her this, let alone of his big knives. Besides, she thinks she’d slice her finger off with one of those.

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn’t have dated a boy with a knife collection at all.

Shaking that thought off with the memory of when he almost murdered the linebacker, she selects what she remembers him calling “the biggest, most cut your face off blade in this little guy.” It almost cuts through her thumb pad because she’s not quite careful enough but it just barely misses.

Veronica really isn’t cut out for prison now that she thinks about it.

Still, she considers the ways she can go about vandalizing his car. She could just go at the tires. But what fun would that be? Oh, shit, she’s actually considering how to make committing a crime  _fun._  What’s wrong with her?

“I could go for the grand ‘fuck you’ and carve my initials in ….” Or maybe that’s a really stupid way to get arrested. No matter how many episodes she’s seen of Orange is the New Black, she’s pretty sure she’d do horrible in jail.

The brunette settles for just stabbing into a tire. It’s hard and she has to put way more pressure than she expected to get the knife to really cut through. Fuck. This is going to take her all night at this rate. “No Harry Potter marathon for me then,” she grumbles, trying to move the knife through the tire.

“What the  _fuck?_ ” 

For a moment, Veronica forgets that the boy (Ram or Graham or something stupid like that) supposedly sounds like he would have no problems eating a rock with his protein shake and she jumps at the sound of the voice.

“God fucking damn it, of course.  _You’re_  the girl he cheated on her with, fuuuuck,” the voice (Veronica thinks it’s a girl) groans, “well back off, biotch. I may not like Heather that much but she’s still my friend and I’m still going to be the one responsible for property damage tonight.”

Veronica tries not to scream in frustration at this girl. “No, I am not the girl whatshisface cheated on your friend with, I’m the girl he cheated on’s best friend,” she explains as calmly as she can while wanting to hit the stranger.

She snorts. The girl fucking snorts.

Veronica has never met this girl in her life but she already wants to hit her.

“Look! I don’t know what your damage is but—” oh,  _shit._  This girl is fucking cute. No. She’s  _gorgeous._  Oh, shit. Veronica can’t even remember what she was mad about for a second. “Um … Maybe we could vandalize his car together? Since he hurt both of our friends?”

The blonde shifts her weight to her hip for a second. “For a fucking loser, you have a good point,” she admits, “who are you?”

“V—Veronica. Sawyer. Um, hi,” she manages, her heart somewhere in her throat. This girl may be a total bitch but holy shit, Veronica has never been more attracted to someone in her life.

Suddenly, the blonde is right up against her, smirking like Satan in blood colored lipstick and heels sharp enough to slash the boy’s tires. “I’m Heather Chandler. That knife is pathetic but if you’ll stop staring at me, we can make it work.”

She can feel her blood rush to her cheeks as her head spins like its on fucking wheels. She hadn’t realized she was staring. “Oh, um, sorry about—I didn’t mean to, I just—” Heather’s slender finger is at her lips.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. But we have a job to do, honey.” And then Heather’s lips are entirely too close to Veronica’s and there goes every ounce of blood in her head.

Did Heather kiss her? She doesn’t even fucking know what she’s here for anymore.

“You’re so beautiful,” she chokes out, trying to breathe properly.

There’s a red smirk and then a heel is being scratched across the boy’s car. Veronica shouldn’t be this turned on right now. Jesus, what’s wrong with her?

Heather almost purrs, “make yourself useful,  _Veronica_ ” and then Veronica remembers the pocket knife still stealing air from the tire.

When they’re done trashing his car, she’ll have to ask Heather out sometime. Or at least get her phone number.


End file.
